starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Edge of the Empire: Special Modifications
Edge of the Empire: Special Modifications, to publikacja do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Edge of the Empire wydawanej przez Fantasy Flight Games, którą wydano w 2016 roku i jej autorami są Blake Bennett, Tim Cox, Jordan Goldfarb, Monte Lin i Sterling Hershey. Zawartość *Technicians at The Edge *Technicians In The Galaxy **Workshops Across The Galaxy **Technical Employment ***Speeder Repair Shop ***Droid Maintenance and Customization ***Space Dock or Starport ***Corporate Employment ***Personal Mechanic ***Celebrity Tech ***Government and Military Technical Services ***The Rebel Alliance *Chapter I - Expert Artificers **Technician Backgrounds ***Antiquarian ***Born Engineer ***Tech Designer ***Underworld Tech Expert **Technician Obligations **New Species ***Besalisk ***Dug ***Mustafarian ****Northern Mustafarian ****Southern Mustafarian **New Specializations ***Cyber Tech ****Self-Improvement at Any Price ***Droid Tech ****Creating Sentience ***Modder ****Obsessive Innovation **New Talents ***Custom Loadout ***Cyberneticist ***Deft Maker ***Engineered Redundancies ***Eye For Detail ***Energy Transfer ***Fancy Paint Job ***Larger Project ***Machine Mender ***More Machine Than Man ***Overcharge ***Overcharge (Improved) ***Overcharge (Supreme) ***Reroute Processors ***Resourceful Refit ***Signature Vehicle ***Speaks Binary (Improved) ***Speaks Binary (Supreme) **Technician Motivations ***Signature Ability Breakdown ***Signature Ability: Inventive Creation ***Signature Ability: Unmatched Calibration *Chapter II - Tools of The Trade **New Weapons ***Ranged and Melee Weapons ****Blastech DL-19C Blaster Pistol ****DDC-MR6 Modular Rifle ****Electromag-Pulse Disruptor ***Tools as Ranged Weapons ****Ion Thruster Gun ****Multi-Goo Gun ****Repulsor Gun ****Rivet Gun ***Tools as Melee Weapons ****Hand Grinder ****Welding Rod **New Armor ***Cloaking Coat ***Mechanic's Utility Suit ***Merr-Sonn N-57 Armor ***Sorosuub P-14 Hazardous Industry Suit **New Gear and Equipment ***Cybernetic Enhancements ****Biofeedback Regulator ****Escape Circuit ****Networked Slicing Uplink ****Neural Recorder ****Surge Override Switch ***Slicing Tools ****Dataspike ****Ealewon A-212 Tracing Console ****Signature Modulation Pad ***Construction and Salvage Tools ****CZ-88 Heavy Loader Arm ****Mechanical Dianoga ****Merr-Sonn VX-A Intelligent Toolbox ****Or-Series Tech Recycling Station ****Repulsor Clamp ***Remotes ****Generic Remote ****Butterbug Remote ****Service Patch Remote ****Shield Remote ***New Weapon Attachments ****Custom Grip ****Enhanced Xciter ****Gyrostabilizer ****Integrated Scanner ****Optimized Energy Cell ****Overcharged Actuating Module ****Rapid-Recharge Xciter ****Removed Safety Features ****Secondary Ion Blaster ****Sonic Scope ****Stripped Down ****Under-Barrel Grapnel Launcher ****Vibro-Bayonet ***New Armor Attachments ****Amphibious Modification ****Custom Fit ****Integrated Ascension Gear ****Integrated Slicer Gear ****Ion Shielding ****Radiation Shielding ****Reinforced Gauntlets ****Self-Repair Systems **New Vehicles ***Speeders ****Baktoid UH-XH Heavy Work Platform ****Sorosuub Portable Store KRI-80 ****Sorosuub Rapid Service Speeder J-15 ****Ubrikkian TRL-03 Skyclaw **New Starships ***Starfighters ****Koensayr AD-15 Modular Multi-Role Starfighter ***Freighters ****Cybershop Ship ****Corellian Engineering Corporation Deep Space Recovery Vessel L-2783 ***New Vehicle Attachments ****All-Terrain Legs ****Amphibious Modification ****Decoy Buoy ****Encrypted Computer ****Enhanced Repulsorlift ****Enhanced Hyperspace Shields ****Gunner Droid Brain ****Laser Focusing Array ****Overcharged Ion Engines ****Pseudo-Cloaking Device ****Secondary Transponder ****Security Measures ****Slicing Computer *Chapter III - Ingenious Creations **Integrating Technicians ***Why Leave The Workshops? ****Cyber Tech: Mobile Aid ****Droid Tech: On-Site Problem Solver ****Mechanic: Universal Help ****Modder: Technical Advantage ****Outlaw Tech: On The Run ****Slicer: Go Where The Action Is ***Making Technical Encounters Exciting ****Planning Technical Encounters ****Action Technical Encounters ****Using Other Skills **Crafting ***Step 1: Select Template ***Step 2: Acquire Materials ***Step 3: Construction ***Brawl and Melee Weapons Crafting ***Ranged Weapon Crafting ***Droid Crafting ****Chasis Options ****Directive Options *****Labor Directives *****Combat Directives *****Translation Directives *****Repair Directives *****Navigation Directives *****Healing Directives *****Elimination Directives ***Gadget Crafting ***Cybernetic Crafting **Slicing Encounters ***Encounter Structure ***Access ***Security Programs ***Slicing Actions ****Access System ****Activate Security Program ****Disable Security Program ****Enact Command ****Expel User ****Lockdown ****Trace User **Running Slicing Encounters ***When to Use Slicing Encounters ***Preparing Slicing Opposition ***Dealing With The Consequences ****Backdoors ****Slicing Signatures **Selling Wares And Services ***Selling Crafted Wares ***Mechanic Salaries ***Getting a Slice of The Action **Technician Rewards ***The Workshop ****Workshop Benefits ****Basic Benefits ****Advanced Benefits ****Shipboard Workshops ****Homestead Workshops ****Industrial Workshops ***Other Rewards ****Fixer Uppers ****Schematics and Data Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 1-1: Technician Obligations *Life on Ojom *Podracing on Malastare *Mustafarian and The Clone Wars *Technician: Cyber Tech Talent Tree *Technician: Droid Tech Talent Tree *Technician: Modder Talent Tree *Table 1-2: Random Technician Motivations *Table 1-3: Specific Innovations *Technician Signature Ability Tree: Inventive Creation *Technician Signature Ability Tree: Unmatched Calibration *Table 2-1: Ranged and Melee Weapons *Table 2-2: Tools as Ranged Weapons *Table 2-3: Tools as Melee Weapons *Table 2-4: Armor *Table 2-5: Cybernetics *Table 2-6: Slicing Tools *Table 2-7: Construction and Salvage Tools *Table 2-8: Remotes *Table 2-9: Weapon Attachments *Table 2-10: Armor Attachments *Baktoid UH-XH Heavy Work Platform - dane speedera *Sorosuub Portable Store KRI-80 - dane speedera *Sorosuub Rapid Service Speeder J-15 - dane airspeedera *Ubrikkian TRL-03 Skyclaw - dane airspeedera *Koensayr AD-15 Modular Multi-Role Starfighter - dane myśliwca kosmicznego *CR90 - dane modyfikowanej korwety kosmicznej *Corellian Engineering Corporation Deep Space Recovery Vessel L-2783 - dane statku kosmicznego (Bulk Cruiser) *Table 2-11: Vehicle Attachments *Table 3-1: Brawl and Melee Weapon Templates *Table 3-2: Brawl and Melee Weapon Template Profiles *Table 3-3 *Table 3-4: Ranged Weapon Templates *Table 3-5: Ranged Weapon Template Profiles *Table 3-6 *Table 3-7: Droid Chassis Templates *Table 3-8 *Table 3-9: Droid Directive Templates *Table 3-10 *Table 3-11: Droid Personality Traits *Table 3-12: Gadget Templates *Table 3-13: Gadget Template Profiles *Table 3-14: *Table 3-15: Cybernetic Template Profiles *Table 3-16: Cybernetic Templates *Table 3-17: *Table 3-18: System Security *Table 3-19: Narrative Dice Results and Slicing *Table 3-20: Crafting Sell Prices *Table 3-21: Mechanic Pay Scale *Table 3-22: Slicing Pay Scale Credits *Lead Developer - Max Brooke *Writing and Additional Development - Blake Bennett, Tim Cox, Jordan Goldfarb, Monte Lin, Sterling Hershey *Editing and Proofreading - Mark Latham, Christine Crabb *Managing RPG Producer - Sam Stewart *Game Line Graphic Design - EDGE Studio, David Ardila, Chris Beck *Expansion Graphic Design - Chris Beck, Scott Nicely *Graphic Design Manager - Brian Schomburg *Cover Art - Sam Lamont, Zach Graves *Interior Art - Pedro Amato, Jacob Atienza, Alberto Bontempi, Anna Christenson, Anthony Devine, Micah Epstein, Tony Foti, Mariusz Gandzel, Zach Graves, Joel Hustak, Jeff Lee Johnson, Sam Lamont, Ralph McQuarrie, David Auden Nash, Mark Poole, Jason Rainville, Mushk Rizvi, Stephen Somers, Darren Tan, Tiffany Turrill, Ryan Valle, Vulcan Design Forge, Thomas Wievegg *Art Direction - John Taillon *Managing Art Director - Andy Christensen *Production Coordination - John Britton, Jason Glawe, Johanna Whiting *Production Management - Megan Duehn, Simone Elliott *Executive Game Designer - Corey Konieczka *Executive Producer - Michael Hurley *Publisher - Christian T. Petersen Lucasfilm *Creative Director - Michael Siglain *Senior Editors - Jennifer Heddle, Frank Parisi *Lucasfilm Story Group - Leland Chee, Pablo Hidalgo Kategoria:Star Wars - Edge of the Empire